


Thief

by ThatWritingHo



Series: Metal Porn Stash [3]
Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Choking, Daddy Kink, F/M, Hair-pulling, Obedience, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWritingHo/pseuds/ThatWritingHo
Summary: You stole something precious from Nathan, and he gives you due punishment worthy of your crime.





	Thief

**Author's Note:**

> The long awaited, highly requested, Nathan smut. Enjoy!

The cold air of the room did little to cool your bare, heated body as you waited with baited breath for Nathan. You were blindfolded, hands and ankles bound, the hard stone floor digging into your cheek and knees as you knelt with your face pressed to the ground.

He was _pissed_.

But you certainly couldn’t say you hadn’t angered him for this exact purpose.

The heavy footfall of his boots drew near, and you squirmed in excitement as what you assumed(and hoped) was a riding crop ghosted over your ass.

“Count, you fucking thief.”

His rough voice sent shivers down your spine, which pooled into a mix of arousal and slight fear.

“Yes, daddy.”

You couldn’t help but yelp at the first harsh sting of leather against your skin.

“O-one…”

The hard impacts alternated cheeks, each one causing your need for him to grow, and you were choking out the numbers between sobs by the time you reached ten, your skin raw and pussy throbbing with want.

“Mm, so wet…”

Smooth leather rubbed gently over your drenched core and aching clit, and you whined at his teasing.

“You’re not supposed to like punishment, you know.”

Nathan drew back, and gave one final smack of the crop against your pussy. You cried out, body jolting, and lost your balance, falling to your side on the hard ground. A large hand threaded itself into your hair and yanked you roughly back up to your knees, holding you in place as sounds of a zipper reached your ears. The soft, plush head of his cock rubbed over the seam of your lips, but you held back the urge to take him in, knowing better than to act without permission.

“Open.”

You obeyed immediately and eagerly, wrapping your lips around his girth as he held your head still, tongue lapping at the underside of his shaft, tracing along the vein there. 

“Ahh, shit”

All too quickly, he pulled out, leaving you open mouthed and whining.

“Daddy, _please_ , I wan-”

He used his length to smack your cheek, silencing you swiftly.

“Shut up. I didn’t say you could talk.”

Once more he shoved himself into your mouth, hand gripping hard at your hair as he began to fuck your face, and you quickly attempted to relax your throat and ease your gag reflex, still choking on his massive cock a bit ( _because how could you not wit how huge he was?_ ) and attempted to breath through your nose in between his thrusts. Nathan’s gruff moans and soft cursing under his breath spurred you on, and you did your best to flutter your tongue along his length like you knew he liked.

 _“Fuck_ , babygirl… you look, _ughhnn…_ look so _hot_ like this” _  
_

His hips continued to piston his cock into your throat as you whimpered in response, and you squirmed, growing rather uncomfortable on the floor, both your knees and core aching, and your rubbed your thighs together in an attempt to relieve even slightly the overwhelming need for him to fill you. You could tell he was getting close, his pulse throbbing on your tongue and his hips losing their steady rhythm, and you desperately hoped he wouldn’t end your session like this, without pounding your pussy into oblivion.

With a sudden half grunt, half roar, Nathan yanked your head off of him, your mouth releasing his cock with a ‘pop’ and saliva drooling down the corners of your lips. You panted desperately for air, feeling all too empty now that no part of him was touching you _,_ but you could hear his own attempts to steady his breathing, so he wasn’t far. _  
_

“What… what do you say?”

You gulped, how could you forget??

“Th- _thank you_ , daddy.”

The shuffling of clothes filled the room, and you nearly squealed in delight at the realization that he was getting naked, and just what that meant for the rest of your night. You did end up squealing, however it was in surprise as Nathan hefted you up easily and tossed your smaller frame over his bare shoulder, a large hand on your upper thigh securing you in place as he stomped over to the bed. The sensation of his skin finally pressed against your body was enough to double your arousal, and the moment you were dropped unceremoniously onto the bed, you bounced once and then scrambled to quickly get back in your face down and kneeling position, eager to please.

“Good girl.” _  
_

The mattress dipped as Nathan knelt behind you, and large, thick fingers slid over your wet folds, dragging wanton moans from you as he circled your clit a few times. His hand wandered to your red cheek, caressing and soothing the angry skin. _  
_

“You’ve been, uh, good. _Very_ good. _Obedient_. I think you deserve a reward.” _  
_

Finally, _finally_ the plush head of his cock pushed into your entrance, and your loud, lustful moan of satisfaction mixed with a deep growl from the man above you _._ Hips began to rock into yours, and you clawed at the sheets, desperate to ground yourself to something as his thickness stretched your walls in a mix of pleasure and pain. His hands on your hips weren’t enough, and you found yourself begging for more contact.

“D-daddy, _Nathan,_ please, **hold me** ” _  
_

He grunted in reply and leaned over you, the mattress dipping slightly to the side of your head as he braced his weight on his forearm, his other hand snaking under your body to firmly grip your neck, lifting your from the bed and pressing your entire body flush with his, his broad frame enveloping yours completely _._ Soft, silky hair fell around both of your shoulders, tickling your skin and providing a soothing sensation in contrast to the rough pounding of his massive cock into your eager pussy. _  
_

_“God_ , fuck, I’m not gonna, ahh.. not gonna last long baby.. You’re so _fucking tight_ ” _  
_

You weren’t long for this world either, the constant pressure to your gspot and lack of blood flow from his hold on your neck making you see stars behind your closed lids _.  
_

“Haaa… _harder”  
_

You didn’t have to tell him twice, the rhythm of Nathan’s hips changed to a slower pace, allowing him to put more force behind each thrust. Six more was all it took for your muscles to spasm around his cock, and you came _**hard** , _vision going white, every muscle pulled taut as violent, overwhelming waves of pleasure pulsed from your core, alighting every fiber of your being as your mind went utterly, blissfully blank. You could barely register Nathan coming immediately after you with a loud roar, thick hot ropes of his seed coating your womb, your world going black _._

It couldn’t have been longer than a few minutes that you were out, because when you came to, you were fully wiped off, binds and blindfold removed, and under the blankets with a very warm, very satiated Nathan curled around you, holding your head to his chest and combing his fingers through your hair. You both felt and heard his next words, and could only let out a light, tired laugh in response.

“Babe, you are so fucking brutal.” _  
_

The last thought you had before drifting off to sleep, was that you most definitely should steal and eat all the Dorito’s again in the futur _  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Is this well written? Not really. Should I have used a thesaurus? Yes. Is it still hot anyway? I think so, but you should let me know anyway!  
> Comments keep me alive and writing, and my Metalocalypse stuff doesn't get much attention, which makes me sad. :(


End file.
